NMS!  Not My Sister!
by misanthrope1
Summary: Miscommunications and revelations about past and present attitude of our Heroes...


Title:

NMS (Not MY Sister!)

"Pierre, did you ever think...?"

Newkirk bit deep into his apple, looked at his friend. "Think what?" He leaned back on the barracks's roof, enjoying the few moments of relaxation. The entire camp had been repairing and preparing all the barracks for winter. LeBeau and Newkirk had finished their work and Newkirk was enjoying what time he could steal, basking in the autumn sun.

"Think of different things?" LeBeau pressed.

"Like what? Lots of different things, mate."

"Like what would you have done if you weren't here? Say you were in Stalag 16."

"Thrown myself in the ruddy barbed wire when Crittendon showed up."

LeBeau laughed. "Moi, aussi." He looked down at his fellow prisoners. "And when the war is over, when we win..."

"If we win," Newkirk muttered. LeBeau shot him a dirty look.

"I plan to go home and rebuild France. With a lovely mademoiselle. You?"

"Who knows mate?" Newkirk finished his apple.

"Andre will need a new woman. You, mon ami, never speak of anyone waiting at home. Or marrying. Have you someone?"

"With all the birds here? I'm not ready to be tied down."

"You are so cynical," LeBeau sniffed. "Have you ever even been in love, Pierre?"

Newkirk flinched and looked away. "'Ad my heart torn apart a time or two," he softly said. LeBeau leaned close. "Ever cared for someone, Louie, that you know you can't have?"

LeBeau nodded. "A few times."

Newkirk eyed him then tossed his apple core off the roof. "Well, that's me. I know someone, someone special, but way above me, if you know what I mean. We're mates but it could never go anywhere."

"You can not give up hope, Pierre! L'amour finds a way!"

"Sometimes you're simply outclassed. I understand that." Newkirk stared at the compound.

"Have you told her?"

"Are you bloody daft? I said we're mates. I'm not ruining that. Not saying a word."

"You're not a coward, Pierre. She might feel the same."

"Not a chance." Newkirk shrugged. "Nice to think about sometimes." He fiddled with an unlit cigarette.

LeBeau watched his friend's face soften, wondered if Peter knew just how much emotion he was showing. The Englishman looked younger, gentler with a slight, wistful smile tugging his lips. "Tell me," he urged.

"Tough, brilliant, kind. A bleeding mystery that ruddy fascinates me."

"After the war, you should go to her."

"It's not going to happen, Louie. But I have dreams."

"Pierre, tell her!"

"And ruin our friendship?"

"She deserves to know."

"Out of reach."

"You're a good man, Pierre."

Newkirk looked at him, eyes dark with emotion. "I know exactly what I am. A street magician, a scrounger, and most of all, a thief."

"You're a hero."

Newkirk shrugged. "Lots of heroes here, mate." He stretched. "Better check on the gov'nor." He climbed down and LeBeau watched him join Colonel Hogan. LeBeau frowned and went inside to make supper.

As the aroma of stew and fresh coffee filled Barracks Two, the men filtered in. LeBeau looked at his friends, eyed Newkirk who sat beside Carter and opposite Colonel Hogan. LeBeau filled plates, looked at Colonel Hogan. "May I ask you something, mon Colonel?"

"Sure. Private?"

"Non, non. Just a question. If you had a woman friend and liked her romantically, would you tell her even if she was above you?"

"Above me?" Hogan furrowed his brow.

"A lady, a woman of class." LeBeau sat on the other side of Carter.

"Oh!" Hogan sipped his coffee. He smiled. "Yes, I would. You have a lady in mind?"

LeBeau shook his head. "And you, Andre?"

"Gosh, Louis, I don't know. Does she like you?"

"Pretend it is you. Would you tell her?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean, maybe she likes me, too."

LeBeau smiled. "And you, Kinch?"

"In a heartbeat. Have to try, right?" Kinch smiled.

"Oui." LeBeau glanced at Newkirk. The British corporal stared at his coffee mug, jaw muscles jerking.

LeBeau casually polled the other men. As they chimed in with their responses, Newkirk stared at the table. LeBeau swallowed hard. Perhaps he'd pushed his hot tempered friend too far. "And what about you, Peter?" Carter asked.

"Huh?" Newkirk's head jerked up. "Sorry, mate, what was the question?"

"You didn't hear anything?"

"LeBeau's silly question? I 'eard but didn't pay much attention." Newkirk sipped his coffee.

"What would you do?"

"Nothing, Carter, nothing. Look, Louie said this was a lady of class, right? She's above most blokes. Don't ruin what you have. Keep your daft fantasies to yourself and enjoy your friendship." Newkirk finished his coffee. "Some things aren't meant to be."

"But if you love her..." Carter said slowly.

"If you love her, be realistic. You can't have some people. She's up here, you're here. A princess doesn't date common rabble."

"Hey!"

"It's just an expression, Andrew, not you personally. Look, think ol' Klink there would have a chance with Himmler's daughter? Or me with Princess Elizabeth? It doesn't happen."

Kinch blinked. "Wow. That doesn't sound like you, Peter."

"Why not?"

"Because you hit on every girl here," Parker chuckled.

"Yeah, never figured you for a coward, Newkirk." Olson teased.

Newkirk's eyes flashed. "I'm not a ruddy coward," he said in a low, chilling tone. "I'm just not a bleedin' idiot."

"Easy," Hogan said. "I have to admit I'm surprised as well, Newkirk. You never seemed to worry about class."

"We meet fantastic birds, gov, but Louie was talking serious."

After eating, Carter helped LeBeau clean dishes while Newkirk and Kinch headed for the tunnel. Alone in a deserted tunnel, Newkirk stitched an Abwher uniform. His slender fingers repaired the tear quickly. This was the first quiet evening in a long while and repairs were sorely needed. He worked silently, not looking up as LeBeau came and sat across from him.

"I am sorry, Pierre," he said finally.

Newkirk didn't look up. "No, you're not. You wanted to show me I was a coward. Problem is I know the reality."

"Mon ami, you are not a coward. L'amour can win."

Newkirk looked up, eyes colder than LeBeau had ever seen. "You 'ave sisters right, Louie?"

"Oui. Five."

"After the war, you going to let me date one?"

LeBeau stiffened. "What?"

"Simple enough. Would you like me dating one of your sisters?"

LeBeau breathed hard. Newkirk stonily stared at him. "It's not what you think," LeBeau lamely said. "Some of my sisters are married and Daphne is so young..."

"And I'm nothing but English street trash." Newkirk stood up. "Some hero, right?"

"I didn't say that!" LeBeau said hotly.

"Yes, you did mate, just not in so many words. Easy enough to talk but it's different when it's close to home." Newkirk straightened his jacket. "I'm nipping out for a bit." He left.

"Ouch," Kinch said as he entered the room. "That's harsh."

"But he's right. I love Pierre as a brother but to have him dating my sister would be _tres difficle_."

"Newkirk's brash, rough. I understand. I don't know if I'd want him dating my sister either."

"What's with all the yelling?" Hogan walked in. "Where's Newkirk?"

"Cooling off," Kinch said.

"What's the problem?"

"Discussing whether Newkirk should date LeBeau's sister," Kinch summarized. Hogan jerked.

"Sounds like I missed a good conversation. And what did you say, LeBeau?"

LeBeau looked guilty. "Nothing," he said. "And that was the problem."

Hogan looked puzzled. "You don't want him dating your sister?"

"Pierre doesn't even know my sisters!"

"So what's the problem?"

LeBeau threw up his hands. "Nothing! Pierre is just being Pierre!"

"So it's not that he's English?" Hogan asked.

"It has to do with Pierre being Pierre. Would you let him date your sister, mon Colonel?"

Hogan thoughtfully crossed his arms. "Newkirk and Beth, Newkirk and Beth," he mused. He mock shuddered.

"I wouldn't care." Carter bounced into the room. Everyone looked at him. "What? Everyone's yelling. Of course I heard. I wouldn't care if Newkirk dated one of my sisters."

"You're different, Andre," LeBeau muttered.

"But he's our friend! And heck, Peter's brave and a good guy,"

"No one is saying he's not," Kinch said. "But our sisters?"

Carter looked at Colonel Hogan. "Would you let Newkirk date your sister?" he asked.

Hogan tried to lighten the mood. "I wouldn't do that to Peter," he teased. "Beth would eat him alive."

"What's that mean?" Carter asked.

"It means no."

Newkirk stalked back into the room. Instantly the tension sky rocketed. Hogan shifted weight.

"Pierre..." LeBeau started.

"Later, Louie."

"The Colonel didn't say no," Carter said. "He just said he wouldn't do that to you."

"Which means no." Newkirk eyed his friends with an iciness that sent a bolt of dread through Hogan.

"Carter's right. I didn't say no," Hogan quietly said.

"I'm not stupid, gov." Newkirk looked directly at Hogan. "It's all right. Now if you gentlemen would care to leave so I can finish my ruddy work?"

Hogan looked at his men. "Go," he ordered. His men left reluctantly. Hogan looked at Newkirk who sat down and began sewing. "Newkirk," he started.

"Yes, sir?" Newkirk looked at him impassively. Hogan inhaled, wondering how to begin.

"About what LeBeau and Kinch said..."

"I said I understand," Newkirk interrupted. "About Kinch, LeBeau, and you, sir." Shadows seemed to enter his eyes.

Hogan shifted again. "It's not supposed to be an insult," he started again.

"Course not. How could I be insulted?" Newkirk straightened the uniform.

"It's about family, brothers protecting sisters," Hogan explained.

"It's about jumped up street rats forgetting their place!" Newkirk glared at his CO. "Can't have one of them near the family now, can we?"

Hogan took a startled step back, struck by his thief's vehemence and bitterness. "No one said that," he retorted.

"Not out loud. I'm may not be brilliant, Colonel, but I'm not a bleedin' idiot either. Can I please finish my work now?"

Hogan started to respond but stopped. His prickly thief wouldn't hear anyone right now. Hogan left quietly and rejoined the others. "LeBeau did you actually say he wasn't good enough?" Hogan asked.

"Non! I know he thinks that but it's not true!"

"Is he all right?" Carter asked.

"Just leave him be," Hogan advised.

Alone, Newkirk carefully repaired the uniforms. Unbidden memories filtered through his mind, memories where street rat was almost a compliment. He didn't mention his childhood much and never in detail. He preferred it that way. Now he bitterly regretted telling LeBeau anything. His private fancies had mollified him through many lonely periods. Now childhood nightmares overwhelmed everything except the pain he felt when he understood what his closest friends truly thought of him That sliced sharper than any wound he'd suffered. He finished the uniform and started on another. As the night dragged on, Newkirk continued working. Finally exhausted, he laid his head on the uniforms.

Hogan walked through the tunnels, stopped when he spotted his thief sleeping on a pile on uniforms. _Jumped up street rat. I never thought that. I don't think anyone did. Except you._

He stepped forward, covered Newkirk with a blanket. Newkirk jolted awake, hand scrambling for a weapon. "It's me," Hogan stated. "Peter, it's me!"

"What are you doing here, gov?"

"Get upstairs," Hogan said softly.

"I have work to do. Get to bed, sir."

"You need sleep, too."

"I'll be fine down here. Rats and tunnels, you know..."

Hogan glared. "Feeling sorry for yourself, aren't you?"

Just as he thought, Newkirk bristled like a wet cat. "Not to be insolent, sir," Newkirk snarled. "But I'd be ruddy honored if either of my sisters dated one of our group. Of course, since they grew up where I did, they probably wouldn't be good enough, would they?"

"When did you get so sensitive?" Hogan demanded. "Is this because you won't tell some dame how you feel?"

"Louie told you that too, huh? No, mate, it has to do with everyone 'ere talking a good game but the moment I said dating and sister, everyone clams up. 'Cept Andrew."

"Did you think it's maybe because who you are and not where you're from? Face it, Peter, you aren't known for being faithful. Neither am I . Who wants their sister hurt?"

Newkirk jerked in startlement. "Maybe you're right, gov. But I'd trust my mates to treat my sisters right. After all," he smiled. "You know me."

Hogan chuckled. "True. Actually you and Beth might be a good match."

Newkirk smiled wistfully. "I'd be honored to date a Hogan, sir."

"Come on, let's get some sleep, Peter." Hogan squeezed Newkirk's shoulder. "You should tell your lady friend. After all, you're a good man."

"Not good enough, gov."

"Your past, your rank doesn't matter, Peter. Your abilities do."

Newkirk smiled yet Hogan noted the sadness in his eyes, however, an odd misery that seemed so at odds with his usually rambunctious thief. Newkirk climbed the ladder, held the bunk for Hogan. Hogan watched Newkirk climb to his bunk and then he went to his quarters. The next morning LeBeau honed in on Newkirk like a dog to fresh meat.

"I have thought about what we talked about. I think you might be a good man for Daphne. Of course, you would have to treat her right."

"Are you saying I don't know how to treat a bird?" Newkirk exclaimed.

"You must treat Daphne special. You could not do what you do to other women," LeBeau stated. "She must be your one and only." Hogan hid a smirk at the fleeting look of terror in Newkirk's eyes.

"Heck, yea," Carter said. "And if you date any of my sisters, I expect the same. I mean, you could marry and live next to my mom and Dad and help me in the drug store..."

Hogan looked away, snickering as Newkirk slowly backed away from his friends. "Hang on, mates, the war isn't over yet, I haven't even met your sisters, and you have me _**marrying**_?!"

"You aren't getting any younger," Kinch observed.

"Daphne will drive the thoughts of any other from your mind," LeBeau reassured.

"Don't forget the Colonel's sister," Carter reminded.

"That's right," Hogan chimed in. "Beth is still available."

"Maybe Klink has a sister," Kinch added.

"I'll check," Hogan assured.

"There's always Burkhalter's sister," Carter suggested.

The appalled look made Carter break into laughter and Hogan turn quickly away to laugh in privacy.

"You're bleedin' cruel, mate," Newkirk muttered. "I don't need a ruddy dating service!" He looked at his sniggering friends and gave in. A rueful smile crossed his face. "Enough already. I have more uniforms. Don't any of you have work?"

As he walked off, Hogan clasped LeBeau's shoulder. "Nice work, guys," he complimented softly.

"Merci," LeBeau said. "At least he smiled."

"And who knows?" Carter shrugged. "Maybe he and his ladyfriend will hook up after all. And if not..." He grinned. "I have three sisters."


End file.
